


Hersheys kisses

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Series: Mika: The Voice [4]
Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Backstage, hersheys kisses, its really short, the voice france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP throwing kisses at each other. Sounds romantic, yes? </p><p>Well not really, because they are throwing HERSHEY KISSES at each other, not the kiss you thought they were throwing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hersheys kisses

The blind auditions were going to start soon, so the four coaches to the voice were sitting backstage while people managed the audience entrance into the building. Mika couldn't wait to see if any MFC members were there because they always made him feel comforted. 

Mika felt a slight pain of something hard bouncing off his head. He looked at Andy and saw him grinning in a way that made Mika know that he had thrown the projectile. Mika could analyse all of Andy's smiles and say what they mean. Mika mouthed the word 'Bastard' before turning back to the group.

He felt another one of Andy's projectiles hit him in the head and he put his hand up to is head to make Andy think he was hurt. Andy saw straight threw him though and grinned knowingly. Mika heard Zazie giggle and he turned to her.

"Andy's throwing kisses at you." Zazie giggled holding up and Hershey's kiss chocolate for Mika to see. Mika turned back to Andy and raised one eyebrow. Andy laughed and threw another sweet at him. 

This was why Mika went into the show with lifted spirits, ready to try and convince talents to join his team.


End file.
